


Runaway

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Incest, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a kiss out of brotherly affection because your brother doesn’t kiss you on the mouth like that. (Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuite en avant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790512) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Initially written in 2007.

They have been running for hours and it’s still dark. It’s the longest night of his life. The most unreal one too. They have been running for hours, Abruzzi and C-Note far ahead of them, Sucre dragging a bit behind, and Lincoln right in front of him – just close enough so he can see his back, just far enough so he keeps his rhythm not to lose sight of him.

Then Lincoln stops down a slope and slightly bends forward, hands on his thighs – trying to catch his breath, Michael guesses. He comes to a halt next to him. In a swift movement Linc straightens up, turns around and, with his hands on Michael’s shoulders, he pushes him backwards, against a tree behind them. Michael hits the trunk, his breath knocked out, his mouth opening in surprise - to ask or protest. He doesn’t have time to say anything though: Linc crushes their lips together and takes advantage of Michael’s surprise to push his tongue into his brother’s mouth, past his teeth. With a surprised gasp, Michael puts his hands on Lincoln’s face and tries to free himself. But when his fingers close on the rough jaw he finds himself holding Lincoln tight – even pulling him closer.

Before he can really process what’s happening, Lincoln looks up and winks at him.

Michael blinks. It was not a kiss out of brotherly affection because your brother doesn’t kiss you on the mouth like that.

It was not out of gratitude or thanks because this kind of kiss doesn’t require one to thrust their tongue in your throat. Especially if it is your brother’s tongue.

It was not out of exaltation, because there would be only one kiss, closely followed by some awkward apologies. Not by a second kiss.

Or maybe the first one wasn’t totally over? He thinks he may groan a bit when Lincoln’s tongue slides against his again. And a bit more when the kiss ends as abruptly as it has started. He leans against the trunk, out of breath and baffled; Linc is already far away.

“Michael?” It’s Sucre’s voice, his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Move, Michael!”

END


End file.
